The 3 Books
by ThatWierdSociallyAwkwardKid
Summary: Teddy Lupin finds 3 books in 12 Grimmauld Place labelled B.A.N Black. So harry potter reads them to the children along with Draco, Hermione, Ginny, Ronald and Astoria. 1 Bellatrix Black- what happened when she was welcomed into the Dark Lord's Group. 2 Andromeda Black- when she meets Ted Lupin. 3 Narcissa Black- when she was 12 years old and copeing with her older sister joining.
1. Chapter 1 Bellatrix Black Part 1

**The 3 books**

Bellatrix's Story-

As Teddy, James, Albus, Lily, Rose, Hugo and Scorpius gathered around 6 chairs at 12 Grimmauld Place, 36 year old Harry Potter, Ronald and Hermione Weasley, 35 year old Astoria Malfoy and Ginny Potter discussed about what story they would tell their children today. When the kids are home from Hogwarts for a holiday Harry usually tells them stories about him and his friends at Hogwarts and the stories of fighting Voldemort. Teddy ran up the stairs to the attic and searched for a book or something and found a black book with a gold plate on it that had a name on it but it was covered in dust. Teddy wiped it off with the sleeve of his jumper and clearly saw what it said '_Bellatrix Black'_. Teddy ran to the door of the attic and screamed to the top of his lungs.

" UNCLE HARRY, UNCLE DRACO! I FOUND SOMETHING!" teddy screamed. He waited until he heard two footsteps charging up the 3 flights of stairs that were very hard to run up and by the time Harry and Draco were up there they had ran out of breath. Teddy gave the book to harry to look at and harry nearly had a heart attack.

"Malfoy take a look at what it has on the front. I think you would be more interested into what this has in it" Harry said to Draco Malfoy. Draco took the book and nearly leapt out of his skin. He looked up a teddy who was the same height as Draco being 19 and all he was just like his father everyone told him. Tall . Teddy was standing hoping he wouldn't be in trouble for going through other people's stuff.

" Where did you find this Teddy? Were there other books with this one?" Draco asked teddy. Teddy nodded and proceeded to where he found the book. Draco and Harry saw a box with writing on it. It said 'B.A._N. BLACK' _ Draco knew what was inside, so he and Harry opened the box and saw 2 other identical books but one had _'Andromeda Black' _ and the other had '_Narcissa Black'. _Harry looked at Draco and took the other books with them.

Once they were down stairs they called Hermione, Ronald, Astoria and Ginny over to show them the books. All six examined them , then harry said

"Draco why don't you go take this to Narcissa, she can also give the other one to Andromeda?" he said. Draco nodded and took Narcissa book and Andromeda's and spun on his heels and apparated to Malfoy Manor where Narcissa lived in one half of the house and Draco, Astoria and Scorpius lived in the other.

**-LINE-**

Once the war was over between Harry Potter and Voldemort ,Lucius Malfoy was sent to Azkaban for being a follower and Death Eater of Voldemort. Narcissa was shocked that the black house even had their old stuff there. She took her book from her son and began to scan through the page of her book. Her little beady eyes taking in every detail. She thanked her son for giving them to her and asked

" Bella had one. It was in the same box. Where is it?" she asked her son, trying not to get teary while trying to say her sisters name.

"Harry has it back at Grimmauld Place. We will give it back to you when we come home in the evening." Draco said and apparated back to Grimmauld place.

**-LINE-**

Since Albus was put into Slytherin house he became instant friends with Scorpius Malfoy, which meant Harry and Draco would have to cooperate.

Over the years Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Draco and Astoria have eventually become friends and have invited each other over for Christmas too.

**-LINE-**

They decided they would read out of Bellatrix's book. Trying not to get into too much detail.

Harry began to read:

_21__st__ of December 1967-_

_Age: 16 years_

_I am at Hogwarts. What a pathetic school. And the best part of it all is that I have my boyfriend __ Rudolphus Lestrange. Also I have recently acquired a position in Lord Voldemort's followers. I worship him, and knew even when I was a child I was going to be next to the Dark Lord in conquering the wizarding world so dark arts rule the wizarding world and that mudbloods and blood-traitors shall not come to Hogwarts because they aren't worthy of going here. Not that Hogwarts helps or anything, but especially mudbloods. _

_We get to go home today, today after lunch. Well we are at lunch now. _

"_Bella, Bella" Narcissa said to me._

"_What Cissy"I said back to her bitterly. I loved my sister but I hate this world, the teachers think that we shouldn't learn the dark magic, I think they're wrong. Once the school year is over I shall work for the dark lord._

"_I was just wondering if I could sit with you on the train? I feel like I shouldn't be sitting with the other children in their compartments. They don't like me for some odd reason, and I heard some of them say that the reason they don't like me is because you are my older sister and you are evil" she said, scared. She was always the quite one and the one to old for her own age. Then there was andy, she was fascinated by Mudbloods and that she actually thought she wished she could be one, instead of being in our family. The blacks. _

"_what!" I exclaimed. "hey dare they say that about me. I mean yes I love to be evil be I can't help I want to be apart of the dark lords plans!" I said. I was practically screaming at her and not realising most of the great hall was filled. Every person in the hall turned and looked at me. I looked up at my sister to see she was nearly in tears. _

"_I'm-"I started to say but it was too late Cissy ran off back to wherever she goes when she is sad. _

_I didn't see either of my sisters until we got home that same evening. _

_Once we got home we greeted by the other black family, the one with cousin Sirius. As soon as he saw Andy he ran up to her. my sister Cissy and I just stood there. I was disgusted with him. He shouldn't be in our family, he has a younger brother; Regulus, he was 4 years old. Sirius was 8 years of age._

_Sirius always said that he favoured Andy more than Cissy and I, he said so himself that he hates me more than a hippogriff and he likes Cissy but favours the 14year old Andy._

_**Christmas Day:**_

_I awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon, I opened my eyes and saw my ceiling; black. I looked to my right then my left a 4 poster bed surrounding me, making me feel warm. I got up and followed the smell of breakfast. When I arrived I saw Cissy, Andy, Sirius , Regulus, mother and father and Uncle and aunt. _

_At 2:30 I was sitting outside in the backyard, when Cissy came up to me with Sirius. _

"_Bella what house do you think I'll be in?" Sirius said in his little 8year old voice, he was often scared of me so he didn't talk to me that much._

"_I don't know. Although you should be in Slytherin of course because everyone has been in slytherin in our family. Are they not?" I asked him._

"_of course Cousin Bellatrix. Although I would like to be in Gryffindor, I think it is a wonderful house to be in and I am brave and I __**do**__ have a knack for getting into trouble" he said back to me. This just pissed me off._

"_CRUCIO! HOW DO YOU FUCKING SAY THAT ABOUT THAT AWFUL THING CALLED A HOUSE! YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO BE IN THAT YOU AND I MEAN YOU __**WILL**__ BE IN SLYTHERIN! CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!" I screamed at him. He started to scream in pain and I watched him shake on the ground. I heard Cissy gasp and just plead to stop doing what I was doing to Sirius. _

"_please Bella stop! Bella listen to me now…STOP!" she screamed at me but I didn't. She never screamed or even spoke above a whisper. _

_I liked to hear someone hurting in pain, that's why I need to join with the Dark Lord. _

"_no I will never, I tell you NEVER! It's like a match made in heaven really although the Dark Lord doesn't belong in heaven, I like it like that though. Because he is a role model! And we were made to be together Cissy! I was made to be chosen to be in the dark lords group. To be a Death Eater" I explained._

"_no Bella you can't, you need to stop hurting Sirius." She said in her normal but quiet voice._

_I then stopped. I watched Sirius lay limp on the ground. I turned and walked off into the house. I decided to go to the Dark Lord's hid out which was a small house that was his families, back before he was in the orphanage. So I floo'd there seeing though I can't apparate yet. _

"_Lord? Lord? Are you here?" I asked nothing but open air around me. _

"_yes, young Bellatrix. What is it that you have come for?" he asked me in his soft yet venomous voice._

"_I was just here to say that I want to make a Horcrux. If that is possible, because of course I am committed to you, My Lord" I said to him_

"_oh really Bella. Well that is possible. Now I must asked who your victim is?" he asked me ._

"_it is a muggle boy who lives down the street from the Black house" _

"_well I give you permission even though you are a follower of me and you wish to do what you want"_

"_thank you my Lord. I will not fail you"_

"_good bye my young Bellatrix" he said as I went to the fireplace and floo'd back to the black house._

_So that night I killed a 8 year old Mudblood boy, and got my Horcrux it was my necklace that Father gave me when I was 10 years old. It's a snake. _


	2. Chapter 2- Bellatrix Black Part 2

**authors note: HI! SO, SO, SO, SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN NEARLY A YEAR... I HAVE SCHOOL STUFF AND OTHER FANFICS TO WRITE AND KIND OF NEGLETED THIS ONE... **

**ANYWAY...**

**This is the first part of it... hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**The 3 books**

Bellatrix's story- part 2

Harry closed the book where it got severely disgusting and murderous.

"right, well how about lunch?" Hermione suggested to the children.

Currently only James, Albus, rose and Scorpius were at Hogwarts:

Teddy:19

James: 14- 4th year- Gryffindor

Albus: 12- 2nd year- slytherin

Scorpius: 13- 2nd year- slytherin

Rose: 12- 2nd year- Gryffindor

Hugo: 10

Lily: 10

* * *

They had a wide range of food, considering they hadn't eaten for about 5 hours since sitting and listening to Harry read Bellatrix's journal.

*cough, cough, cough* Albus did as he choked on his fresh mug of pumpkin juice.

"are you okay mate?" Scorpius asked Albus who was gulping for air.

"yeah I'm fine, except I just was watching something I never thought was possible…" Albus said.

"what is it Al?" rose said. Rose walked over to her two friends- well really her cousin and his stupid idiotic best friend- she thought they were in a bromance but didn't bother to tell her father, uncle or Scorp's father since that definitely wouldn't end well.

"look over there" Al said. They all turned their heads to the corner of the kitchen. "what do you see?"

Rose gasped, Scorp nearly fell back luckily rose and Al saw him and save him.

"it can't be!" Rose exclaimed covering her mouth.

"my father and your mother talking and laughing!" Scorp said disgusted.

They looked over in the corner of the kitchen to find Hermione Granger-Weasley and Draco Malfoy both holding glasses of either butterbeer, pumpkin juice or fire whiskey- not sure. They were laughing and talking.

"and so I said to him 'why I didn't know couch cushions were such in style' and then he dropped it accidently to reveal bright pink boxers with quaffles on them. And do you know what I did" Draco shook his head "I took a picture of him" Hermione said, through laughs. They then both started to laugh.

"I never knew how much you love to humiliate the weasel… it really is exhilarating to know someone now has the same fascination in embarrassing him" Draco said.

"well that was unexpected…" Al said after a long pause. Scorp and rose nodded dumbly, agreeing with Albus.

They came back half an hour and began to read her journal entries of 1969.

* * *

_19__th__ of June 1969-_

_Age: 19 _

_To be continued…_


End file.
